


If I'm Dreaming My Life

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries confiding in Gene about his situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm Dreaming My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title: If I'm Dreaming My Life  
> Characters: Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Sam tries confiding in Gene about his situation  
> Notes: Written for challenge 174 at 15_minute_fic on LiveJournal. The title is from a David Bowie song.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"This isn't real, you're not real."

Gene punched Sam's arm. "That real enough for you?"

"Ouch. I've obviously tried to make it as believable as possible."

"What the hell's going on, Tyler?"

Sam rubbed his sore arm and tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't have Gene ringing the men in white coats. There was no logical explanation. "It should be 2006. I am a DCI in 2006 and somehow I ended up here."

"Come here in your time-machine eh?"

Sam didn't smile.

"You're serious aren't you. Crash must have done more damage then Cartwright thought. I'm the only DCI round here and it is 1973, same as it was yesterday, the day before and the day before that."

Sam shrugged and picked up a file from Gene's desk. "Want me to take a look at this?"

"If you like. Look, Sam, I need a competent DI. If there's something more to your head injury get it sorted."

Sam gave a half-smile and turned away. He'd have to figure out some way of connecting with his future and getting back there. Nobody would quite understand his unique problem. He'd just have to try the fake it till you make it approach to mental health. He tried to lose himself in the details of the file, hoping some detail would stand out but he couldn't concentrate.

As soon as he was able, he left the station. At his flat he started making notes on things he'd seen and voices he'd heard hoping there'd be a message for him. There was no pattern to it, at least none that he could see. He found himself in the strange position of hoping for more voices that only he could hear. The Test Card Girl was scary as hell but might know something so he went to bed with the television on.


End file.
